


Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost...

by Golddisaster



Series: Tu Es Ma Vhenan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...than never to have loved at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title, I know it's terrible. I couldn't think of a better one.

Shyael stared at the ring in his hand, shifting it around so that it caught the loft’s light at all manner of angles. The gemstone set into the center of the heavy platinum band changed hue every time he moved it, turning from black, to a deep red, into a stunning blue, to even a hint of green. It eclipsed the two diamonds set along either side of it, despite their stunning clarity. Alexandrite, if he recalled. The instant he saw it he’d thought of Dorian, constantly shifting, brilliant, and beautiful. Shyeal sighed, biting his lip. He hadn’t been joking with Cassandra then about getting married. Creators, he’d had the damn ring in his pocket. And then… 

All he could see was Dorian refusing to meet his gaze, their fingers barely brushing as he handed him that crystal, like he couldn't stand to touch him. 

Shyael bowed over the balcony, fingers curling around the ring tightly. He could feel it making an impression in his palm, the cold metal suddenly very warm. He opened his eyes, staring out over the landscape below his balcony. Shyael set his jaw and straightened his back. He twisted his arm around, like he was going to throw the ring. He had a strong arm, if he threw it he’d never see it again. He’d never have to think about it ever again, never think about how stupid he was to think he could have one good thing in his life. His arm trembled, his teeth gritted together so hard that his jaw hurt, teeth throbbing dully. Shyael shut his eyes tightly and collapsed against the balcony, ring still in his hand. He stared at it once again and turned away from the balcony, walking over to the bedside table that had been Dorian’s, returning it to its small black box.


End file.
